


Your Scars are Beautiful to Me

by FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination/pseuds/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are mentions of self-harm in this. </p><p>Robert wakes up first in the morning and wakes Aaron up to tell him that he and his scars are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scars are Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet I saw on Twitter.

Under the smile of the morning light, Robert was awake, his hair was a mess, stuck out at the sides and the front of his hair hung over his forehead, ending not too far from his eyes. He lay on his side with the white duvet pushed back so it rested on both his and Aaron’s waists, revealing the top halves of their bodies to the room. Aaron was still asleep, somehow, Robert was usually awake last but then, he considered, Aaron had been working late last night.

He’d begged him not to, but Aaron had insisted he needed to work. Robert had then been lonely in bed until Aaron had gotten home at 2 am. As soon as Aaron had walked in to the bedroom, Robert had left the loneliness of the bed behind and raced to Aaron, just letting him get in to the room before wrapping his arms around his waist and fondly smiling in to a kiss he had been longing for since he’d let him go. Aaron had chuckled wearily and explained he’d only been gone a few hours. Robert had said nothing, embarrassed by his own self and how needy he was being, instead he’d just pressed his sweet kiss to Aaron’s lips in response and told him to hurry up and come to bed, congratulating him on being so enthusiastic about the business at the same time though. You must always congratulate hard work, especially if it brings money in and it was advertisement for the yard as well. 

Aaron was asleep facing him and Robert’s heart never failed to swell at how beautiful he looked when his face was relaxed, when he was far away from the demons that taunted him every day. He wished he could take it all away, but he knew realistically that Aaron’s demons would always be there. His gaze left Aaron’s face and settled on the scars that tattooed Aaron’s chest. Talking of demons. Robert frowned slightly. By now he’d gotten used to them, they were just another part of Aaron to him now. Some people might be put off by scars, but Robert saw Aaron’s, not only a symbolism of his pain but a symbolism of Aaron’s strength too. The past was etched on to his skin, it told a story of mental torment and the result of keeping dark thoughts within , it told a tale of fear and resentment of one’s self. But the heart underneath was still beating strong and for that, Robert couldn’t be more proud of him. 

Robert gingerly reached his arm which was not tucked under the weight of his body, over towards Aaron’s chest. He lay a flat palm on his left side, feeling Aaron’s chest rise and fall against his skin. He could feel the drumming of his heart too, the heart that meant so much to him. Aaron’s eyelids flickered at the touch. Robert almost whipped his hand away, but he changed his mind and kept it where it was. Soon enough, Aaron’s lashes flickered as he opened his eyes. Straight away he groaned at the morning light. “Sorry.” Robert hummed, sitting up a bit more on his elbow, blocking out the light for him so it bounced off his back. Aaron closed his eyes again, then he realised Robert had a hand on his chest. Re-opening them, he tried to look down at what he was doing.  
“Are you checking for a pulse or something? It’s not that late is it?” Aaron questioned his boyfriend. Robert shook his head a little in small amusement.  
“No, no it’s uh…” Aaron saw Robert was about to turn over to check the alarm clock, meaning it would bring the sunlight back in to his eyes, Aaron’s hand reached up to grasp Robert’s bicep.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He smiled, hoping he’d take the hint. Robert shrugged, not minding not having to make the effort to turn over.  
“Sorry for waking you.” Robert smoothed his hand across Aaron’s chest, he could feel the roughness of each healing scar under his finger tips.  
“What’re you doing?” Aaron tensed up a little. Of course Robert had seen it many times but Aaron still felt uncomfortable about them. Robert felt his muscles tense and stopped his hand. “I’m really proud of you.” Robert said quietly.  
“For what?”  
“You’ve been through so much Aaron.” Robert looked in to Aaron’s questioning eyes.  
“Are you drunk?” The edge of Robert’s mouth lifted.  
“No Aaron, I just...” Robert ran a hand through his field of hair, with the hand his cheek had been resting on. “Sometimes I wake up and I see you…”  
“Uh when? I’m always up first, usually.”  
“Aaron, listen.” Aaron’s eyebrows creased as he realised Robert was deadly serious.  
“Uh, alright?…”  
“Sometimes I wake up and maybe I’ll come in to the kitchen, because like you said, you’re usually up earlier than me.” Aaron nodded in approval. “And I’ll have to blink twice because it never ceases to amaze me how strong you are.” Robert finally brought his hand off of Aaron’s chest and brought his hand up to cup Aaron’s cheek instead, his thumb smoothing behind his ear. “You wake up and you live through every day. A lot of blokes would’ve given up a long time ago and yeah, maybe you couldn’t blame them for giving up. I wouldn’t blame you either.” Aaron was at this point, looking down at the mattress. “But you never have. You still know how to smile and your eyes still light up sometimes, you still know how to love. So I know that man never got to what was most important.” Robert leant down, pressing a short kiss to the skin over Aaron’s thumping heart, then moved back, looking upon his boyfriends glowing cheeks. “You tensed up when I touched your scars Aaron, but when I look at them, they just remind me how lucky I am. They used to shock me and yeah, I’ve said some horrible things in the past about them. But all along I was only envious because you have the strength that I never will have. These scars are a part of what makes you beautiful to me. I’m not saying I’m happy you did what you did to yourself. But I’m proud of you that you got through it, I’m a very lucky guy Aaron, I know I am.” A small smile pulled at the end of either side of Aaron’s mouth as Robert leant down and with the sides of their noses brushing lightly, eyes closed, their lips moulded together, moving apart and coming back together as they melted in each others touch.  
“Thank you.” Aaron said as they were ending the kiss.  
“For what?”  
“For making me feel beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this wasn't very long but I tried to make it ok x


End file.
